


Why Cas should never roleplay. Ever.

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Does Not Understand, Dean is So Done, Dean is too horny for this shit, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Medieval, Non graphic sexual roleplay, role play, so many references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Cas he wants to try something a little different tonight. Castiel complies. Dean realizes they may not have been thinking the same thing. Like, at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Cas should never roleplay. Ever.

Cas pushed Dean against the wall, pinning him in a flurry of teeth and tongue, the combination making Dean lightheaded and so fucking horny.

"Cassss" Dean moaned hushedly as he broke the kiss for some much needed oxygen.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas asked. The angel was less than half dressed and he could still sound innocent? How, Dean would never know.

"Cas, I wanna try something... different tonight." Dean said in a lust filled voice.

"Different, Dean?" Cas asked, obviously interested. "Should I get the box?"

Dean couldn't help but let out a deep low chuckle.

Castiel turned his head in his practically trademarked head tilt of his, absolutely doing wonders for Dean's already straining erection.

"Cas, how do you feel about... role play?" Dean asked with tentative excitement.

"Dean, Sam taught me how to play Dungeons and Dragons, but I don't understand how-"

Dean cackled at his angel's confusion.

"Not that kind of Role Play, Cassie." Dean lifted his eyebrows suggestively to help deliver his message.

"Ah. I believe I understand now, do you mean Role Play like when Sam wears cat ears and Gabriel wears a bo-"

"Stop!" Dean interupted, grinding his palms into his eyes "I do NOT want to hear about my little brother's sex life!"

"Sorry, Dean." Castiel apologized, looking somewhat like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Fuck, Cas! Stop being so adorable!" Dean complained as his persistant boner brought itself to light again.

Castiel did not comment, Dean looked over to see Cas sitting on their bed staring intently at the laptop.

"Are you... did you seriously just google 'sexual role play'?" Dean breathed out in slight disbelief.

"I'm doing research, Dean." He clicked on a video of two women, one in a red corset and red sequined demon horns on a headband. The other wore a similar corset with white fluffy wings strapped on and a matching fluffy halo on a headband.

"I think there's a little bit too much bad past experience for that to really work for us." Dean ssid, closing the laptop before the video was too far along.

"Then what would you suggest, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Hm... medievil?" Dean advised.

Castiel nodded and with a snap they were both dressed in time period appropriate clothing.

"Oh? So I'm your servant now, am I?" Dean said cheekily as he looked at his costume.

"Yes." Cas answered in his comander tone. "Now get on your knees."

Dean, liking where this was going, eagerly complied.

Castiel made a medieval era bucket and rag appear in front of him. "Earn your keep, servant."

Dean cocked an eyebrow, but trusting in Cas began to scrub.

"I'll be back in three months, I'm leaving for the crusades." Then Cas walked out the door leaving a very confused Dean to clean.

"CASTIEL, YOU GET BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!" Dean prayed aggresively and began to take the costume off.

There was the fwoosh of wings as Cas appeared in front of Dean once more. 

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked. "Why are you changing? I thought you wanted to role play."

"Nuh uh, we are never doing that again." Boner thoroughly killed Dean throw on a pair of pajama shorts and tucked himself into bed.


End file.
